hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/PONY.MOV
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is a series that airs on The Hub. It premiered on October 10, 2010 along with The Hub's launch. Though a My Little Pony show, it has a huge male cult following which founded the term "brony" (which is a male who watches MLP FiM). HotDiggedyDemon, is in fact, a brony, because he made an adult themed pony video series called "PONY.MOV". There are six episodes planned based on the six main ponies of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack), and so far five out of the six episodes have been released on YouTube. HotDiggedyDemon has been producing PONY.MOV since My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's first year anniversary on October 11, 2011 and will end on December 2012 with its sixth, and final episode. List of PONY.MOV episodes (2011-2012) #APPLE.MOV (October 11, 2011) In this Applejack themed episode, Applejack tries to prove to her friends that she really likes apples, but is revealed to the danger of eating too many of them. (PONY.MOV TV Raing: TV-MA-L) #DRESS.MOV (December 7, 2011) In this Rarity themed episode, Discord returns to Ponyville, so the ponies have to locate the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Twilight Sparkle turns to Rarity, who tells Twilight that Mexican immigrants make all of her dresses for her, out of slavery. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-14-L) #SHED.MOV (February 3, 2012) In this Fluttershy themed episode, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash go look in Fluttershy's shed for the Elements of Harmony. However, Fluttershy has warned the gang about entering her shed multiple times before and is shown to have multiple undead animals on the walls, revealing that Fluttershy is a serial killer and she would kill ANYONE who enters her shed. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-MA-LV) #SPIKE.MOV (March 31, 2012) In this Spike themed episode, Spike show Paco his talent with mini-skateboards. This was an April Fools joke. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-14) #MAGIC.MOV (April 11, 2012) In this Twilight Sparkle themed episode, Twilight Sparkle and Spike try to revive Rainbow Dash (who was killed by Fluttershy in the previous episode) with horrible results, which included: accidently summoning a demon and building a robot look-alike that also destroys the town. She and Spike soon dig up Rainbow's body and try to use lightning in a Frankenstein-like fashion. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-MA-L) #PARTY.MOV (June 26, 2012) In this Pinkie Pie themed episode, the story about Pinkie's life and addiction to parties is revealed on True Equestria Story, and her friends try to help by holding an intervention for her. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: TV-MA-LS) #SWAG.MOV (December 22, 2012) This will be the upcoming Rainbow Dash themed episode. (PONY.MOV TV Rating: Unrated -Not airing during the day.) Comparisons to the Characters from the Series and the Videos *Twilight Sparkle: In MLP FiM, Twilight Sparkle is a smart and kind unicorn from Canterlot who moved to Ponyville to report her friendship letters to Princess Celestia. Her cutie mark consists stars. In the videos, Twilight is a scientist who tries to revive her friends, is a bit dimwitted and is into dark magic. Her cutie mark consists a witch symbol. *Spike: In MLP FiM, Spike is a baby dragon who is Twilight's assistant. In the videos, he has a teenage male attitude by saying stuff like "dude". There is also proof that he is a stoner. *Applejack: In MLP FiM, Applejack is an honest, athletic, and trustworthy pony who sells apples. Her cutie mark consists three apples. In the videos, she is a pony who really loves apples. She also has a Tumbler account where she refers herself as "Jappleack". Her cutie mark also consists three apples. *Rarity: In MLP FiM, Rarity is a fashion unicorn who designs dresses. Her cutie mark consists three diamonds. In the videos, she is fat (except for her first appearence) and has Mexican immigrants as slaves to make her dresses for her. Her cutie mark conists three dollar signs. *Fluttershy: In MLP FiM, Fluttershy is a sweet, kind, and shy pegasus who loves and takes care of animals. Her cutie mark consists three pink butterflies. In the videos, she is a psychopatic killer who talks like Fat Albert. Her cutie mark consists a knife with blood stains. *Pinkie Pie: In MLP FiM, Pinkie Pie is a happy and hyperactive pony who loves parties. Her cutie mark consists balloons. In the videos, she is mentally retarded and is addicted to parties and drugs in a bad way. Her cutie mark consists a tampon. *Rainbow Dash: In MLP FiM, Rainbow Dash is a tomboyish and adventurous pegasus who can go faster than any airliner. Her cutie mark consists a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. In the videos, she is a jerk and she often says the word "swag". She was currently killed by Fluttershy and will possibly come back as a zombie after being ressurected by Twilight. Her cutie mark consists two female symbols overlapping. *It seems that the main characters are the exact opposite of their personalities from the show. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are voiced in a similar way to Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time, LSP, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack are all female and are voiced by males. Voices *Max Gilardi - Spike, Jappleack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (currently), Paco, Discord, R-Dash 5000, Additional Voices *Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle *Arin Hanson - Rarity, Pinkie Pie (APPLE.MOV) *Esther Nho - Apple Bloom, Additional Voices *Jon Etheridge - Additional Voices *Garrett Hunter - Peter Pie *Bernard Duke - True Equestria Story Narrator YouTube Channel On the HotDiggityDemon's YouTube channel, 6 of the ponies appear on the page: *Applejack with her cheeks stuffed with apples, looking unconsious while drooling. *Rarity trying to look generous. *Fluttershy with a creepy face trying to tell people to stay out of her shed. *Twilight Sparkle wearing a lab coat and saftey googles, looking anxious. *Pinkie Pie looking drunk, while wearing too much lipstick and makeup. *Rainbow Dash (coming soon, although if you look carefully at it you could see a worm on Rainbow Dash's head, which will reveal RD possibly being a zombie in her episode, she will also be shown with her original mane) PONY.MOV TV On April 13, 2012, a live streaming channel named PONY.MOV TV was launched that airs episodes from PONY.MOV. On occasion, Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! and other animations by Max Gilardi might even air during short breaks. T-Shirts The HotDiggityDemon store came out with PONY.MOV t-shirts including: *APPLE.MOV - Applejack's face on an apple during the wormhole scene. *DRESS.MOV - The "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster. *SHED.MOV - The Derpy Hooves toaster cozy with the words, "HEY HEY HEY, STAY OUTTA MY SHED!" *MAGIC.MOV - The R-Dash 5000 saying, "CRUSH! KILL! DESTROY! SWAG!" *PARTY.MOV - Two shirts were made after this episode came out: **The same shirt Pinkie wears in this episode. **Pinkie's bottle of vodka. *SWAG.MOV - (coming soon) External links PONY.MOV TV. Rated TV-PG - TV-MA Category:PONY.MOV Category:Max Gilardi Category:Series